movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Replace Discussions with Forum
NOTE: I don't know if this is possible, but if this passes, I will ask Fandom Staff if it is. Okay, now before I begin, I just want to say that I have another proposal going on right now. So this is going to be two at once. Anyway, this proposal is about replacing discussions with the forum. Now, this was one of the biggest complaints when we started this wiki. However, no one really made a proposal about it. I think they shall be replaced for a few reasons: 1. Design - The design of discussions are really poor. I don't think I really need to go further with this one since everyone agrees on this. 2. No Highlighting - Due to discussions not showing up on recent activity or anything like that, they can not be highlighted. This causes not many people to read them. The only way they can read them is if they click the discussions button. If we have forums, we can highlight important notifications or proposals. Due to discussions, we have to hold proposals in blog posts. Blogs can't be highlighted either, so if we have forums, we can post proposals and rights requests there and highlight them so the community can easily discuss it. We can also highlight the MOTM winners each month. 3. Lack of useful Discussion Moderator tools - This is a big concern I had and why I thought that no one should really get the discussion mod rights. Discussion Mods can highlight threads, close them, remove them, remove replies, delete comments, and moderate the chat. While you still can do a few of those things in discussions with the rights, they aren't very useful, as discussions are rarely used. Because of this, the only useful tools are deleting comments and moderating the chat. If we replace them with forums, they will have the same tools, but they are more useful. 4. Game Threads - This isn't really a big concern since game threads aren't a necessity. However, they are easier and better to do in the forums. Game threads are pretty fun to do and are a good way to hang out with other users. With Discussions, Game Threads are harder to do and not really as good. 5. No Boards - This is my last reason. This just recently popped into my head, but I feel as though this is another huge concern. There are no boards in discussions. Forums have separate boards that keep them organized and easier to find. However, with discussions, there are no boards - every discussion is on the same page. This makes them unorganized and hard to sort through. If you want to find what the MOTM winner is, you need to sort through a whole page of every discussion. For these 5 reasons, I think that discussions should be replaced by forums. If this proposal passes, I will contact Fandom Staff and ask them if this is possible. If it is, I will tell them why and link this blog. Category:Blog posts